1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle door trim, and more particularly to an installation structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a door trim installation structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-126489 (JP 2011-126489 A), a clip installation base on which a clip to be mounted to a door inner panel is installed are arranged such that it is spanned between a rising wall portion (trim rising wall portion) of a trim main body and an ornament portion (trim general portion). At a leg portion of the clip installation base provided continuously with the ornament portion, rigidity of an upper side thereof is set higher than that of a lower side.
According to this related art, when a passenger collides secondarily with the door trim due to another vehicle's collision with the side of a host vehicle (side collision), torsional deformation occurs in the clip installation base due to a difference in rigidity between the upper side and the lower side of the leg portion, so that the clip installation base is tilted. Consequently, collision reaction force to the passenger is assumed to be capable of being suppressed. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-120128 (JP 2008-120128 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-173197 (JP 2009-173197 A) also have disclosed other door trim installation structures.
However, because according to the related art, the leg portion of the clip installation base is formed in parallel to an input direction of a side collision load, there is a possibility that the load until the leg is buckled may be higher than expected. Furthermore, if it is attempted to control deformation mode using an ornament or the like, the clip installation base is restrained by the ornament or the like. That is, there is room for further improvement for reduction of the collision reaction force in the related art.